


Alien Shenanigans Made Them do It

by Therealdeo



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Everyone's got their partner's powers except Kyle. Alex knows that's not fair and Michael? Michael needs to be put in his place.





	1. The Setting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> Ummm... spontaneious threesome smut with muliple sex scenes? Don't... don't really know either.  
> Written while watching Rocketman and Animal Kingdom. 
> 
> This was started with a chapter from my Alex Appreciation Week
> 
> There's for sure one more part (that's coming Monday or Tuesday) where Kyle gets involved.

Alex knew that something was off when he got to Max and Liz’s place. The air had slightly changed. Alex isn’t sure what’s going on but he knew that he wouldn’t know for sure until he goes in. As soon as he gets out of the jeep, he can feel slight vibrations in the ground that get stronger as he moves toward the doors.

When he walks in his eyes go wide, almost out of their sockets.

Max, Michael and Isobel are on the couch looking totally done with everything and Maria, Liz and Kyle are spread out more towards the kitchen. Liz is reaching out towards the light bulbs and making them flicker on and off, Maria is staring at Kyle who’s almost in a trance and taking his clothes off and feeling his chest. And Rosa is just sitting on the kitchen counter drinking tequila and watching the show.

Alex manages to pull himself away from whatever the fuck is going on over there, to focus on the siblings.

“All I’m saying is, this shit? Not okay.”

“I know Michael.” Max groans. “But what are we supposed to do?”

“Then what do we do Max? We can’t let them out into town?” Michael stands up and he begins to pace in front of the coffee table, before he turns to the others on the other side of the room. “Damn it Maria! You make Valenti lose anymore clothes and I’m done DeLuca. No one wants to see him naked.”

Alex makes his presence known.

“That’s not what you said the other night, Cowboy.”

Michael freezes.

“Alex!”

Alex moves closer to the pod squad and stands in front of them with his arms crossed.

“Want to explain to me what the Hell is going on? Why is Liz giggling every time she touches a light? Rosa’s looking like this is the greatest thing to ever happen.”

“Oh it is. And I have ten years of Supernatural to catch up on.”

“Kyle’s doing his own Magic Mike routine and Maria is causing it. Isobel, isn’t that your thing?”

“It is. But Maria’s almost doing a better job at it then I am.” Isobel crosses her legs. “At least he’s actually stripping for her.”

Alex just sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Max? Please tell me you’re gonna have something intelligent to say. Or I’m walking out that door right now.”

“This morning Liz and I were…”

Isobel cuts in.

“Doing the beast with two backs?”

“Yes. And she left a handprint on me and now she can control electrical currents. Power’s been in and out all morning.”

“And Maria?”

Isobel smirks.

“I assume that?”

“Maria and I woke up this morning and fucked each other’s brains out? Yeah. Now she can mind walk.”

“So...do they have your powers or do you still have them? What does this have to do with me? I mean I’m not complaining because this shit’s entertaining, but I’m just confused.”

“No, we still have them but now our…”

“Our partners have them.” Isobel gets up and moves towards Alex. “You’re here because we need to know if _you’re_ exhibiting signs that mirror Michael’s.”

Alex glances at Michael who’s looking everywhere but at Alex and all of a sudden he clues in.

“What you want to know if Michael has fucked me hard enough recently that _I’m_ the one moving furniture and shit around the room?”

Max rolls his eyes and he grimaces.

“Despite your lack of tact, yes. Anything different happen?”

Alex responds with turning himself around and lifting up the back of his shirt. The handprint, like a brand, sits on Alex’s lower back, wrapping around the right of Alex’s hips. It’s really not hard for everyone else to piece together. Not with the fingertips of the handprint visible to all.

“Considering this has been around for months Evans and I’ve been teasing Michael constantly with the telekinesis? Yeah not much different.”

Rosa pipes up from the back.

“Teasing how Manes?” Really for someone who just found out that she’s been dead for ten years and that aliens exist, Rosa’s not all that bothered. “Stripping him randomly?”

“Yes Rosa. Also, Liz?”

Liz pays attention to Alex.

“Run your fingers over the handprint, caressing in a way and Max will be on his knees begging.”

Liz looks at Max who’s gone completely red.

“Good to know.”

“Guerin. What do you say? This a big deal or should everyone just have fun while it lasts?”

Michael’s eyes glaze over slightly.

“Have fun.”

Michael moves to join Alex and they both start to leave. When they get out to the jeep Michael presses Alex up against the back door and kisses Alex. Alex moans and opens his mouth, Michael doesn’t hesitate and shoves his tongue in. With a bite to Alex’s lower lip Michael pulls away.

“What do you want Alex? Want me to blow you here in the backseat? Or do you want to go home and I’ll ride you on the bed until you pass out? Take your pick darlin’”

Alex opens the door and slides in.

“How bout you blow me now and then you ride me when we get home? Both is always good.”

Michael’s response is to drop to his knees and opens Alex’s pants. Alex is never more thankful that he forgot to put on underwear today. Michael immediately pulls Alex’s cock into his mouth using all the tricks that he’s learned that Alex likes that drives Alex bananalands. Alex reaches immediately for Michael’s curls and he pulls them and guides Michael’s mouth up and down his cock.

“Fuck Michael. Your mouth. So fucking good.”

Michael pulls off with a slurp and a lick to Alex’s dick.

“Yeah? Like my mouth around your dick? Like fucking your cock down my throat?”

“You know I fucking do.”

“Imagine…” Michael cuts himself off pulling just the tip into his mouth. “Imagine if you had me and Kyle here on your knees for you. Your hand in his hair, me whispering what you like and want the most, both of our lips and tongues just worshiping you.” Michael takes Alex all the way down into his throat and holds him there for a moment. “Want that Alex? Come for me. Soon as you come, we’ll go home, I’ll ride you and then we’ll figure out how to get Kyle into bed with us and we’ll just mess up his pretty cheekbones and his dick sucking lips.”

Alex grabs Michael’s head and shoves him down onto his dick and he comes in Michael’s mouth.

“Fuck…”

Alex goes limp and he feels more so then sees Michael get up and kiss him. Alex moans at the taste of himself still in Michael’s mouth. Alex concentrates to the point where Michael can feel Alex’s hands down his pants even though Alex’s hands are on his face. When Michael feels pressure against his hole, he pulls back and looks at Alex in the eyes.

“Take me home Captain Guerin. Now. I really don’t want Max to arrest us for public indecency and public lewdness.”

Alex does a quick job of doing up his pants and gets into the drivers side.

“So.” Michael turns to Alex at his voice. “How exactly do you want to convince Kyle to join us?”

“Oh I got an idea.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... as per usual I suck sometimes and here's the second chapter of Mylex smut. It went to some places, it went to the double penetration place. Please let me know if something doesn't work or if it's shit and I should just stop. 
> 
> It also went over the word count I had in mind and went another place completely from what I wanted it to be originally.

Alex has had enough shit coming at him from all different directions and he’s just so happy to be home.

Home.

Maria once told him that ‘home doesn’t have to mean a white picket fence, house and a family. It can be a person.’ 

He thought he knew what she meant at the time, but Michael’s become so much more than that. 

After the fallout of Caulfield and Noah and just  _ everything _ , Michael and Alex had locked themselves away in Alex’s cabin and talked. They talked about the pain and the hurt that they both had caused each other. 

It wasn’t easy by any means but nothing worth having ever is. 

But Michael and Alex came out the other side stronger than ever. 

Michael had brought up what both of them were reluctant to mention: sex. 

It was cosmic before but that was when all the communicating they were doing was in bed. What would happen after they brought everything to the surface? Would they still fuck each others brain’s out? Would the foundation shake?

Turns out, they needn’t have worried. 

Communication made it even more cosmic. 

Alex’s brought out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. 

**‘Hey darlin’. Bad news. I’m going to be stuck working a couple of hours later that I was supposed to be. I’m sorry.’**

Despite the sad news, Alex smiles.

_ ‘It’s okay cowboy. I guess I’ll just have to find...some way to keep myself entertained.’ _

**‘Darlin… no.’**

Alex narrows his eyes at his phone. 

‘ _ Cowboy… yes. If anything, you brought this on yourself.’ _

**‘How the fuck do you figure that one out?’**

‘ _ You’re the one that left me hard and wanting this morning in bed. Playing with yourself. Literally fucking me with your mind and then leaving cause you had to get to work.’ _

**‘Alex.** ’

_ S'not my fault I had to take care of myself before I could even get out of bed.’ _

**‘Private… think long and hard about what you’re about to do.’**

‘ _ Oh something’s long and hard.’ _

Guerin’s not texting back right away so Alex knows he’s gotten to him; even their brief exchange has affected Alex’s breathing. Just the thought of what he is about to do and what possible ‘punishment’ Michael can come up with has his dick hardening quickly in his jeans. 

He shifts on the couch and opens his jeans. The soft ‘snick’ of the zipper opening only builds the anticipation even more. He’s just pulled his dick out and has wrapped his hand around it when the next text comes through.

**‘Alex… get your hand off your dick and get yourself to the bed. If you dare to fucking come, it’s the last you’ll come for a week.’**

Alex takes a picture from the chest down, nothing showing, just his open jeans, dick slicked with pre-cum, his abs tense from the position he’s holding, and his hand holding the base of his cock straight up in the air. He’s dying to get Michael to just fucking ride him and put him away wet. 

He doesn’t bother replying with another text, just strips as he goes to the bedroom and climbs on the bed. He reaches out to stretch his arms and legs spread eagle on the bed. As he tips his head back into the pillows, he thinks about the other night when he’d been summoned to Max’s house with a ‘9-1-1’ text.

After seeing that everyone’s partners had developed the corresponding Alien power, everybody decided to just have fun and explore what handprint sex was really about. There were power outages and mini earthquakes for a weekend. Now things are back together, and the powers only return to couples when they want to and they choose to. 

But what really sets Alex off is what happened after he and Michael left:

**Michael had slammed him up against the side of the Jeep, shoved his hand down his pants and started to jerk him off while humping his hip and whispering absolute filth into his ear.**

**“What do you want Alex? Want me to blow you here in the backseat? Or do you want to go home and I’ll ride you on the bed until you pass out? Take your pick darlin’”**

**Alex opens the door and slides in.**

**“How bout you blow me now and then you ride me when we get home? Both is always good.”**

**Michael’s response is to drop to his knees and opens Alex’s pants. Alex’s never more thankful he forgot to put underwear on today. Michael immediately pulls Alex’s cock into his mouth using all the tricks that he’s learned that Alex likes that drives Alex bananalands. Alex reaches immediately for Michael’s curls and he pulls them and guides Michael’s mouth up and down his cock.**

**“Fuck Michael. Your mouth. So fucking good.”**

**Michael pulls off with a slurp and a lick to Alex’s dick.**

**“Yeah? Like my mouth around your dick? Like fucking your cock down my throat?”**

**“You know I fucking do.”**

**“Imagine…” Michael cuts himself off pulling just the tip into his mouth. “Imagine if you had me and Kyle here on your knees for you. Your hand in his hair, me whispering what you like and want the most, both of our lips and tongues just worshiping you.” Michael takes Alex all the way down into his throat and holds him there for a moment. “Want that Alex? Come for me. Soon as you come, we’ll go home, I’ll ride you and then we’ll figure out how to get Kyle into bed with us and we’ll just mess up his pretty cheekbones and his dick sucking lips.”**

**Alex can’t hold on he’s a thread hair away from coming all over Michael’s face so he grabs his head and shoves him down onto his dick and comes in Michael’s mouth, down his throat.**

**“Fucking Christ cowboy.”**

**Alex goes limp and he feels more then sees Michael get up onto his knees and kisses him. Alex moans at the taste of himself still in Michael’s mouth; he shoves his tongue as far down Michael’s throat that he can, chasing the taste of himself clean.**

**Alex somehow concentrates enough so Michael can feel Alex’s hands down his pants even though Alex’s hands are on his face. When Michael feels pressure against his hole, he pulls back and looks at Alex in the eyes. He knows that the use of his powers, especially for teasing, drive Alex mad; it’s a heady feeling having it used on him now.**

**Michael pulls up to bite Alex’s ear.**

**“Take me home Captain Guerin.”**

**Hearing his new, _official_ , name dropping with sex appeal from Guerin’s lips, makes Alex groan and squeeze the base of his dick. That drawl will do him every time. **

**“** **_Now_ ** **. I really don’t want Max to arrest us for public indecency and public lewdness.”**

**Alex does a quick job of doing up his pants and gets into the drivers side.**

**“So.” Michael turns to Alex at his voice. “How exactly do you want to convince Kyle to join us?”**

**“Oh I got an idea.”**

The next night Alex happened to get Michael back:

_ He’s got Michael just where he wants him. Spread out with his head thrown back on the pillow, hole fluttering for Alex to fuck his cock into him. _

_ “Please..darlin’. Please.. Just fuck me.” _

_ “Oh baby. Want me to fuck you?” _

_ “Please.” _

_ Alex lays on the other side of the bed and lifts Michael and he slides until he’s nearly under Michael. With no prosthetic and a sex-addled brained Michael, it takes some ungainly moving but soon, Alex is flat on his back and Michael’s on top of him facing the mirror. Michael watches, slack-jawed and awe-struck as Alex reaches down and grips his cock to slide it into Michael. He spreads his legs accordingly and gasps as Alex breeches him, pushing in until he can’t go anymore.  _

_ Michael let’s out a shaky breath. It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open when faced with the blatant, wanton image of Alex balls-deep inside of him. He blinks and blinks and shudders as Alex starts to move. The angle’s shitty but the mirror above them on the roof (put up on a whim) more than makes up for it. Alex thrusts up slowly, hands on Michael’s hips and mouths along the sweat-slick skin of his neck. _

_ “God I could watch you take it all night, you’re fucking ass was made to take my dick.” _

_ Michael shivers. “Hard-Harder,” he pleads.  _

_ “So greedy,” Alex murmurs. His hand trails past Michael’s weeping cock, his tight balls, down to where his rim is red and stretched around the cock spearing him open. “Not enough for you, is it? Always need it harder, faster. More and more and more, huh?” _

_ “Just want… just wanna feel you,” Michael slurs, his drawl coming more pronounced now. He tilts his head back and presses his face against Alex’s cheek. “Feels so good.” _

_ “Cosmic right?” _

_ “C-Cosmic.” _

_ His hands tighten on Michael’s moving hips forcing him to hold still, sitting on the base of his cock. He knows what he’s gonna say next is either gonna send Michael into an orgasmic coma or he’s gonna walk out of Alex’s life.  _

_ “But it’s not enough, is it? Greedy boy.” Alex’s fingers tease over Michael’s rim. He presses down on the sensitive skin, and it’s like all the air’s been punched from Michael’s lungs. He can’t help but push his already full hole down on to the finger that Alex keeps pulling away and retracing. “Could get another cock in you and I still don’t know if it would be enough for your needy little hole.” _

_ “Fuck!” Michael spills abruptly. He hadn’t even felt his orgasm mounting but he comes, untouched and oversensitive, all over his own stomach. Alex groans low and deep in his ear but doesn’t stop his thrusting, doesn’t come, and doesn’t stop toying with Michael’s flushed, stretched rim.  _

_ ‘Would you like that?” Alex murmurs before nipping at his ear. “Two hard cocks filling you up?” _

_ Michael moans and somehow his cock starts to harden again. He’s helpless to stop it even as twinges of pain run through his body, fueled by oversensitivity. He can’t form coherent words, or even thoughts, to answer Alex, can only moan and flutter his eyes as he watches Alex’s cock pound into him. The promise of Alex’s finger slipping inside stays heavy like a weight against Michael’s perineum. _

_ Alex’s finger finally,  _ finally _ dips against Michael’s rim and slips inside and just like that, Michael comes again. It’s dry and aching and the only thing that takes the edge off is the sudden feeling of Alex coming inside him. Filling him to the brim. Michael shudders and clenches around Alex’s cock to milk every last drop from him.  _

_ They come down together, breathing heavy. Michael let’s Alex roll him onto his side so Alex can slip out of bed. He returns with a wet cloth and wipes Michael clean before coming back to the bed and spooning up behind Michael again.  _

_ “Babe?” _

_ Michael hums in response.  _

_ “Would you want that?”  _

_ “Want what?” Michael’s tired now and his brain is more fried than before. _

_ “...Another cock, inside you. Someone else to help me fill you up.” _

That  _ gets Michael’s eyes to snap open. “What?” _

_ “Someone else,” Alex says, slow and deliberate. He kisses Michael’s bare shoulder. “To fill you up, with me.” _

_ Michael can’t suppress his soft whine.  _

_ Alex smiles against his skin. “Do you trust me?” _

_ “Always,” Michael nods. _

_ “Good,” Alex reaches for Michael’s chin and forces him to turn his head so Alex can plant a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’ve got someone in mind. I think you’ll like it.” _

Alex’s drawn out of both memories by the sound of the door opening. He knows how long it’s gonna take Michael and, who he hopes is, Kyle to get their shit together and get to the bedroom, so he flips over onto his stomach with his knees slightly bent. His ass facing the door way; he truly doesn’t know where this side of him is coming from but he’s comfortable enough knowing Michael loves him, in all ways, and Kyle’s his oldest friend. 

Kyle. 

It’s so cliche of him to still have a little bit of a thing for Kyle, but Kyle’s changed and he’s not a dick, he’s secure in his sexuality (he likes the wine not the label), and he’s the only one who had the balls enough to be the one to lock them in a room together and leave them to work things out. 

This whole everyone having their partner’s powers isn’t really an inconvenience but more a fun detour, but Alex can’t help but feel a little sorry that Kyle’s been subjected to them but not experienced them himself. 

Alex smirks to himself and runs his hand behind himself, down to his crack and just runs his finger around the rim. He reaches over for the lube, quickly opens it and he fucks one finger then two. He’s stretching just as much as he’s teasing himself. 

“Fucking Christ Guerin. You couldn’t warn me  _ that’s _ what I was going to be walking into?”

Michael’s voice breaks through and Alex slams his fingers harder inside of himself, nailing his prostate at first glance.

“Yeah. I could’ve. But where would the fun be then?”

Alex moans softly and slips his fingers from his now sopping hole. He rises up precariously on shaking knees and shuffles around on the bed. His breathing catches in his throat when he realizes that it is Kyle standing next to Michael. 

Alex knows that Michael’s banking on  **him** being the one in the middle of this sandwich, but Alex is  _ so _ looking forward to  _ Michael _ being fucked hard tonight. 

In a quick flash, he’s stood up and moving towards Michael and Kyle, ignoring the latter completely. There’s a hint of a question in the cowboy’s eyes and Alex’s answer is to start stripping him quick and fast and throwing him on the bed. His chest is flushed red and his dick is already standing up, pre-cum drooling on his stomach. 

“Stay.”

There’s no chance for Michael to argue with Alex moves directly to Kyle and pulls him in for a first kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue but it’s amazing and Kyle’s quick to glue himself right to Alex’s side. It’s hard for Michael laying there on the bed to tell where each of them begin and the other one ends. But he really doesn’t care.

“What did he tell you was going to happen?”

Kyle’s hands are running down Alex’s body all the way to his ass, squeezing and running down the crack to the open hole. His finger tracing and dipping in slightly before fucking in to the first two knuckles. 

“You were gonna get fucked.”

Alex moans, “Any issue if cowboy is the one getting fucked?”

“Not for me,” Kyle talks towards the bed. “Got a problem if  **you’re** the one with a cock in their ass Guerin?”

Michael’s response is to spread his legs as wide as he can and make it good for all of them. Make it known what he wants. 

Alex leaves Kyle and comes around the side of the bed and cups Michael’s cheek. “This alright?” He asks quietly. “You said you’d trust me, but if you’re not comfortable with this, we’ll understand.”

“Absolutely,” Kyle chimes in.

Michael’s mouth feels dry. “It’s fine,” he says, his voice horse. “So much more than fine.”

Alex grins and tugs Michael into a biting kiss. “Love you,” he growls. He steps back and Michael instantly misses the head of his hand on his cheek the sight of Alex tugging at his dick, his eyes roaming all over Michael’s body. His dick twitches at the hungry look in his eyes and the way his lips are red from the biting Alex is doing. The sight of Alex playing with himself is adequate payment. There’s movement in the corner of his eye and Michael drags his over to see Kyle stripping, quick and efficient. 

Until he catches Michael staring, right as Kyle’s hand’s land on his belt. A grin quirks at Kyle’s mouth, sort of sideways and awkward, and Kyle slows his pace. He drags the belt off slowly, the leather hissing against his jeans. He pops the button with one thumb and drags the zipper down, exhaling with a moan.

Michael doesn’t realize he’s whimpering until a full-blown whine slips from his lips. “Fuck me.”

Alex’s grinning, Michael doesn’t need to look at him to know that. Besides, he’s much too transfixed with Kyle fucking Valenti to look away. Kyle kicks out of his jeans and shoves off his pants and then there he is, naked in all his glory. Michael licks his lips. 

“Look at him,” Alex says. “He’s already hungry for it.”

“You weren’t lying,” Kyle agrees. “How do we want to do this?”

“We’re gonna be here a while,” Alex says. “He’s insatiable and he wants you.” He steps closer to Kyle and starts to caress his skin, pinching a nipple. Both their eyes are on Michael and he can’t help but reach a hand down to the base of his own dick. He’s gonna come and he doesn’t want to just yet. “Hand off your dick Guerin. It’s mine.” 

Michael’s hand slaps back to the bed and clenches the sheets, doing whatever he can to obey Alex and not come in an instant. It’s then that Alex’s words sink in and he scowls, but then Alex is pressing him to lay back further on the bed, digging the lube out from under the rucked-up sheets. 

“Why don’t you finger him open, hm?” Alex asks as he tosses the lube to Kyle. “Something new for him.”

Michael shivers and spreads his legs, staring as Kyle clambers onto the bed with him. “What about you?”’ Michael asks without looking at Alex. 

“You’re gonna suck my cock,” Alex states matter-of-factly.

Michael’s mouth simply drops own and Alex’s laugh doesn’t even grate on his nerves. He moans softly as Alex tags his cock against Michael’s bottom lip. 

“Not yet,” Alex says. He pulls the head of his dick away and he glances at Kyle. “Gonna let him get his fingers in you first.”

Kyle doesn’t wait for more before his takes the offered lube and slicks his fingers and runs them around Michael’s rim. There’s just enough pressure pushing on it, to make Michael moan and bury his head in the crease of Alex’s thigh. 

“Shh… it’s okay babe. Open up. Let Kyle fuck you.”

“A-Alex,  _ please _ .” The hand running through his hair’s supposed to be comforting but all it’s making Michael do is wanting to swallow Alex’s cock, now no doubt leaving a streak of pre-cum along his cheek, until he can’t help but fuck as far down Michael’s throat as he can. 

“Please what sweetheart? Please more fingers? Please fuck you? What do you want babe?” 

“Y-you.” He has to struggle to form words: between Alex’s fingers tangling in his hair and Kyle quickly going from the second to third finger, just barely grazing that spot that drives him insane, he can’t focus. He and Alex have talked so much about adding a third, adding Kyle, even for just a night, that he wants to make this  **good,** make this  **last.**

Alex hums as he pulls Michael’s head up and kisses him. Although calling it a kiss, is being nice; more like Alex’s fucking his tongue down as far as he can at the same time his other hand’s running down Michael’s back to his hole. 

“Fuck baby. You’re so damn open aren’t you?” The question is punctuated with a tug to his curls; he can’t see through the tears that have welled up in his eyes, but he nods and tries to make eye contact as best he could. Kyle has to have at  _ least _ three fingers in him now and there’s quickly two of Alex’s added. He feels so full and open and wanton but he knows the endgame is gonna be worth it. He just needs a dick in him  yesterday. “Fuck. Four fingers in you and you’re still gagging for more. I don’t know if you really want it though.” 

“Please.  _ Please Alex.” _

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me baby.”

Kyle’s face pinches tight; he’s not entirely sure what his role is right now, other than making sure Guerin can take what Alex wants him to give Michael. 

“Please Sir. I wanna be good. I wanna come, I want you. Wanna be yours.”

As soon as the word ‘Sir’ drops from Michael’s mouth, Kyle’s dropping a hand down to the base of his cock, holding off from coming way too soon. 

The dominant tone is still in Alex’s face but the soft,  **loving** smile on it gives him away. 

“Good boy.”

Michael’s head drops back to Alex’s lap and his tongue stretches out to lick at the tip, dipping into the leaking slit. It’s as though he comes back to his senses somewhat because he can feel now. He feels the sweat dripping down his back. He feels that Alex’s pulled his fingers out and Kyle’s are still inside of him. But then they’re not. 

His centre of gravity changes quick and he’s on his back, head now laying on Alex’s thigh and Kyle’s fingers back inside, three now, nailing his prostate on the first pull in. 

Michael arches his back and he forces himself to keep his legs spread. Kyle’s fingers are different than Alex’s, or even his own, and they’re  _ perfect.  _ Long and slightly thicker, reaching deep inside him and rubbing against his walls just right. Michael’s gasping out, “Another, another please, Sir,” just as Kyle’s about to pull out to stick his dick in him. 

He’s panting and a useless mess by the time he phases back into the world. Kyle and Alex are still above him, hands running all over him, but talking like he’s nothing more than furniture. 

“Jesus fucking hell, he really is a greedy little thing isn’t he?” Kyle sounds awed, and impressed, and Michael can’t help but start to preen. He just wants to be a good boy; for Alex  **and** Kyle. “You sure the two of us are gonna be good enough for him?”

Michael feels Alex lean forward over on top of him and he can see and hear the kiss between his two ‘Sirs’ above him. They part with Alex biting Kyle’s bottom lip and his hand ghosting over Michael’s hard dick. 

“If not, we’ll have to find another cock. Even though he came all over himself without asking permission,” Alex replies smoothly. Michael cuts in,  **pleading** his apologies but Alex ignores him and keeps talking to Kyle. He’s so calm and cool in spite of the temperature in the room being insanely high. He groans as he finally feeds Michael his cock; no hesitation just slides it straight in until the head’s bumping against Michael’s throat. “I think he’ll take us both perfectly and be happy about it.” He pushes Michael’s sweaty curls back and knots his hand in the sandy locks, forcing Michael still. “Isn’t that right, babe? Two cocks inside you ought to be enough.”

Michael whines and takes Alex deeper into his throat, until the muscles are fluttering around the hot length. He loses himself in the feeling of Alex’s cock filing his throat and Kyle’s fingers filling his ass, and the promise of both men’s cock’s in his ass. He’s feeling floaty and light and he wishes they were facing the mirror, if only to admire a different angle of seeing Kyle between his legs.

“Think he’s ready,” Kyle murmurs, voice low in a growl. 

“You go first. He likes to be sloppy.  _ Loves _ the feeling of his hole  **open** and  **dripping** . Legs spread as wide as possible to be a good boy. He knows what I want to see. And the poor cowboy hasn’t even come yet, should try to get him off at least  _ once _ before he takes us both.”

Michael moans, guttural and wanton, and his whole body jolts between his two Sirs. Michael can’t help it. He knows, he  _ fucking knows _ that Alex is gonna spank his ass raw later but he comes. He’s overwhelmed with the sensations and Kyle’s slightly thicker fingers stretching and hitting his prostate that he blacks out. 

When he comes back to himself slightly, Alex isn’t as pissed as Michael thought he would be. There’s a soft sort of contradiction in Alex’s eyes: they’re soft and sweet and shining with love but it’s the complete opposite of what his hard military defined body, hard and scarred, tense in his dominant way is doing to Michael right now.

Alex smiles down at him. “We’ll take care of you, baby, you know we will.” Alex strokes his other hand along Michael’s spit-slick lips. 

“Christ, of course we will,” Kyle says weakly. Michael flicks his gaze to the end of the bed to see Kyle slicking up his own cock. “You’ve got no idea how fucking perfect you are.” He lays a hand on Michael’s stomach and uses the other to guide his cock between Michael’s we cheeks. “Alright?”

But Michael can’t help it. He knows, he  _ fucking knows _ that Alex is gonna spank his ass raw later but he comes. He’s overwhelmed with the sensations and Kyle’s slightly thicker fingers stretching and hitting his prostate that he blacks out. 

Michael moans and impossibly his cock hardens once again . He’s helpless to stop even as twinges of pain start to run through his body, fueling the oversensitivity. He can’t form words, can only moan and flutter his eyes as he watches Kyle pull his fingers from his hole. He’ll be embarrassed later at how wanton he must look like but all he can focus on is Kyle steadying his dick and finally,  _ finally,  _ the head of his cock against his hole. 

Michael can’t nod with Alex’s cock stuffed down his throat but the fluttering of his eyes and the shivering moan seem to be enough, because Kyle presses forward. It’s slow and sure, not like he’s afraid to hurt Michael but like he’s savouring the sensation of sinking inside of him. Michael whines with each inch splitting him open and only stops when Kyle’s in all the way, his balls slapping against Michael’s ass.

All three men groan as Kyle sinks easily into Michael until his hips are flushed with Michael. 

“Fuck,” Kyle groans. His hips jump, pulling back shortly and thrusting back in. “S’fucking perfect.”

“Isn’t he?” Alex asks. “Such a good boy.” Alex’s fingers are greedy and soothing as they comb through Michael’s curls. “Is this good for you?” He asks Michael, in a tone that says he already knows the answer. 

Michael simply moans and relishes as Alex’s hips jerk and slam his cock deeper down Michael’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Alex hisses. “Gonna make me come, love.”

Michael sucks eagerly, harder, tongues the slit and the vein along the underside. Despite this, Alex pulls back and lets his slick, bobbing cock slip from Michael’s lips, and Michael whimpers at the loss. He’s about to open his mouth to protest, something whiny and raspy, but Kyle thrusts forward three sharp, quick times, effectively punching the air from Michael’s lungs.

Alex shifts to hold Michael’s legs up, spreading him wide and giving Kyle more than enough space to fuck into him. Now that Alex isn’t filling his mouth, the words just start the fall out of his mouth. He sounds so wanton that he doesn’t know to do with himself. 

“Lex, darlin’ please. Let me come.”

Alex leans forward to lick a stripe on Michael’s face from behind his ear down his jawline to his lips where he licks into his mouth, chasing the taste of himself. In a move that surprises the other two, he forces Michael off of Kyle’s dick and manhandles him over onto his belly. He doesn’t give Michael the chance to gain his footing, just leans over him, Michael’s mouth absentmindedly mouthing at the base of his cock, and holds his ass spread wide open for Kyle. 

“C’mon Valenti. Don’t you wanna  _ ruin _ him? Fuck him so hard he’s even more bow legged? Didn’t you always wanna shut him up? Fuck Guerin like you’ve wanted to for years.”

Kyle’s only response is to line himself back up and start fucking Michael as hard as he can, using a grip on his hips to pull Michael back onto him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Michael gasps, pressing his face against the pillow now that Alex’s moved over beside him. “Kyle,” he whines. 

“Christ, he sounds so pretty,” Kyle moans. His hips move in perfect rhythm and graze Michael’s prostate on every thrust. “Just fucking amazing.”

Michael moans, a long wordless thing; he couldn’t possibly articulate his feelings or all the things he wants to say, not right now.

“Think he’s open enough for the two of us?” Alex asks, voice harmonizing with the slick sound of him lubing up his cock. 

Kyle groans. “Might lead a little more.”

Michael opens an eye, unsure of when he closed them, and watches Alex nod. 

“Up, cowboy. Into Kyle’s arms now.” Alex helps him sit up, turn around and curl his pleasure-slack arms around Kyle’s shoulders. Two huge, skilled hands grip his ass and hold him close. Kyle can’t quite thrust like this but he’s pressed in even deeper than before and Michael whines. “That’s it,” Alex says approvingly. 

Michael startles at the feeling of two chilled, wet fingertips probing gently at his stretched hole. “Fuck,” he breathes, and Alex stops immediately. 

“Tell me if you need to stop,” he says.

Michael nods and then focuses all his attention on Kyle. Kyle, who’s beautiful and all angles. His cheekbones glinting in the light, muscle definition different than Alex and his face is entirely different. Michael never really pictured what Kyle would look like, lust-flushed and dazed, but nothing he could’ve imagined would compare to the sight in front of him now. 

Michael drops his mouth open slightly, tilts his head, and Kyle obliges him with a kiss. Kyle kisses him deep and sweet, lulling him further into the haze of pleasure and sufficiently distracting him as two fingers slip inside Michael alongside Kyle’s cock. It’s immediately too much, Michael feels full enough to burst but he only whimpers into Kyle’s mouth. 

“I’m here,” Kyle murmurs against Michael’s lips. “You can do it, babe,” he says softly and Michael is helpless to do anything but  _ melt _ .

Behind him, Alex sucks in a hissing breath, lets out an awed moan. “Look at you, cowboy,” he says. “Taking it so well.”

Michael loses himself in the feeling: so full he could swear he feels it in his throat, knowing his ass is going to ache fiercely tomorrow, Kyle’s cock twitching inside of him and Alex’s fingers thick and calloused but smooth. His cock is hard and leaking profusely between his and Kyle’s stomachs. 

He whines when Alex withdraws his fingers what feels like eons later. 

“Ready?” Alex asks.

Michael mumbles an affirmative and against his cheek, he feels Kyle nod. The first press of Alex’s slick cock at the already stretched rim of Michael’s hole has him inhaling sharply. His thoughts are untethered and his body is caught between being pleasure-lax and uncertainty-tight. He holds his breath and focuses on staying loose as Alex slides home, slowly and surely, alongside Kyle’s cock. 

“Holy fucking hell, shit,  _ shit _ , Fucking Christ,” Michael babbles against Kyle’s neck. “Fuck, fuck, oh, oh, oh,  _ oh,” _ he whimpers. And the impossible happens again. He’s coming, spurting high onto Kyle’s chest and shivering with the aftershocks. Twice in one night he manages to come untouched, spurred on by the sensations he’s feeling. 

Alex and Kyle groan in unison as Michael’s ass clenches around them. 

“Fuck cowboy,” Alex says at the same moment Kyle swears, “Shit Guerin.”

Michael goes limp between them, draped against Kyle and with Alex pressed all along his back. Spots are flickering in his vision and he’s not sure if his eyes are even open or not. He lets Alex and Kyle set up a gentle rhythm; in and out, alternating except for the times they move in perfect synchrony, filling Michael up almost too much. 

“Oh god,” he wails quietly. “S’good,” he slurs.

“You feel amazing,” Alex agrees. “Doing so good, Michael, taking us so well.” 

“Gonna make me come,” Kyle grits out. His hips are jumping, stuttering, and the tip of his cock is grazing Michael’s over sensitive prostate every other thrust. “Fuck.”

“Do it,” Michael moans. “Wanna feel it. Feel you both.”

Alex thrusts faster and presses Michael against Kyle’s body. They lean awkwardly and Michael spares a thought for how one wrong move could send them toppling off the bed entirely, but it’s a thought quickly abandoned. He hears Kyle and Alex kissing over his shoulder and he looks over and it’s just as hot and it sounds like. They’re fucking gorgeous and there’s some sort of long buried feelings there. He focuses on the two cocks splitting him open, the two hottest fucking men in the cosmos and his third orgasm rapidly approaching. 

Kyle grips his hips and Alex’s nails bite into his thighs and Alex is completely trapped between the two of them. He feels limp like a ragdoll from his head to his toes, except for his cock which is  _ painfully _ hard,  _ again _ . He feels raw, rubbing against Kyle’s hard abs with every thrust that pushes him forward from Alex, every shove from Kyle grinding their bodies together. 

Michael whimpers and squirms, but Alex’s nails pinch his skin enough to render him still. Alex hums under his breath, something soft that sounds like “Good boy,” and Kyle grins, says, “ _Our_ good boy,” and Michael’s fucking **_done for._**

He can’t even wail as he comes a third time. The moan lodges in his throat and he forgets to breathe and the lack of oxygen has spots blurring his vision. Kyle’s face blurs before him as Michael slams his eyes shut and rides the wave of pleasure that overtakes him. He almost feels like he blacks out, except he can still hear the lewd slap of skin-on-skin, his lover’s grunts and where their hands are contacting him. 

A wet, slick sound - other than the wonderfully filthy sound of two cocks splitting him open - catches Michael’s attention. It takes all his remaining energy to look to the side and watch as Alex and Kyle kiss again. They gasp into each other’s mouths, lick at each other’s lips, moan as both their thrusts start to stutter. 

“Fuck Kyle,” Alex groans. His hips jerk, slowing and stuttering, as his cock starts to pulse. Michael whimpers as the first spurt fills him, hot, slick - and whimpers again when Kyle goes still against him and starts to come as well. Their cocks pulse in opposite rhythms, both of them thrusting their come deeper into Michael with every passing second. 

All Michael can focus focus on is the squelch of two cocks deep in his ass, sloppily thrusting through the come that, he knows, the moment one of them pulls out, he’ll start to leak, dripping all over the sheets. 

Alex shudders and pulls out first, hands gentle on Michael’s thighs and ass. “Christ,” he murmurs. “Look at you, cowboy, filthy, wonderful slut.”

Michael whimpers, a moan punching from his throat when Kyle gives a final, startled thrust and releases a last shot of come deep inside Michael. 

Behind him, Michael’s aware of Alex slipping off the bed and helping to lower Michael onto his back. He listens to the murmurs of, “That’s it,” and “We got you,” and “Fuck, so beautiful,” from Alex and Kyle, all soft and awed. 

Fingers his swollen rim and a quick peak tells him it’s Kyle staring, fascinated, between his loose-limbed legs. “No more,” Michael says, even as he opens his legs wider.

Kyle briefly presses two fingers inside, curls them, then draws them out. He whistles quietly. “Should get a plug,” he says, almost absentmindedly.

“He has one,” Alex says as he strolls back into the bedroom with a wet cloth. “He wears it at least once a week to The Pony.” 

Michael hadn’t even realized he left. Michael smiles at Alex but his attention is drawn to the stricken look on Kyle’s face - surprise, hope, uncertainty, some emotions gone too quick to think about though.

Alex continues, seemingly unaware of Kyle’s internal struggle. “Make him walk around with it and bend over whatever surface we like, whenever we like.”

Kyle gulps audibly, “God,” he hisses.

_ ‘We’ll need to talk about this, _ ’ Michael thinks.  _ ‘Tomorrow,’ _ he adds as exhaustion starts to overtake him. Michael smiles to himself and stretches out his arms, even though Alex is still diligently wiping him clean. When Alex gets to Michael’s hole, he makes a soft, protesting noise. 

“Filthy,” Alex says again, but Michael doesn’t need to look to know he’s grinning. “Isn’t he?”

Kyle hums. “He is.”

“C’mon. He won’t be up for a while now.”

With enormous effort, Michael looks to his right and smiles at Kyle. He tilts his head, puckers his lips slightly. The other man snorts, but obliges him with a kiss, gentle and sweet. His hand caressing Michael’s scruffy cheek and swiping his tongue into Michael’s mouth. It’s like the entire energy has changed between the two of them. Michael lingers in the feeling, nips at Kyle’s lips once before pulling away with a shuddering sigh. He turns to his left and does the same with Alex, albeit the kiss is going longer, made deeper as Alex licks into his mouth. 

“Thanks,” Michael says as he settles between them, feeling sated down to the bone.

“He takes two cocks up the ass and he’s thanking  _ us _ ,” Kyle says, like he can’t quite believe it. 

Michael falls asleep to the sound of soft laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... this is just the chapter from Alex's Appreciation Week. The real smut's coming Monday or Tuesday


End file.
